My Life Is Messed Up
by xSnowElfx
Summary: Lucy is the school's nerd. Natsu is the school's hot jock. what were to happen if they had a past together. what were to happen if they meet now. [forget the whole prom part please. arrigato minna.] - I kinda suck summaries-
1. Chapter 1

My Life is Messed Up

Chapter 1 problems I have

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia. My nicknames are Luce, Bunny-girl and Lu-chan. My favorite nickname is Luce because it was given to me by a mysterious boy with pink…. Sorry salmon hair from my childhood. My best friend is Levy Mcgarden; she's adorably short with blue hair and big hazel brown eyes. She has a crush on the school's bad boy Gajeel Redfox; he kinda looks like a biker with his sense of fashion. It's 3 days before prom night and I still don't have a date but that's do to fact that I'm the school's nerd. By the way I'm 16 years old in high school.

Right now at this moment I am on my hands and knees getting beats up by Minerva and her dogs Angel and Lisanna.

"You slut! How dare you look at my Natsu?!" Minerva yelled at me whist she pulled me by my hair to her face "You think you can look at who you want? You nerdy bitch, if I ever catch you look at my Natsu again I will personally have your eyes gouged out and throw them in the sea so you can never get them back." They continued to beat and insult till the bell rang.

"Watch out." Angel and Lisanna said unison

I got up and pick up my things; my notebooks, my songbook, my textbooks and my other thing that any ordinary 16 year old girl would have.

I walk into my calculus class " you're late." Gildarts-sensei said everyone snickered.

" will please enlighten me?" he asked me then Lisanna stared at me with eyes that said 'tell-him-and-you'll-gonna-get-more-then-just-punches-and-kicks' "I overslept, Gildarts-sensei." I said with a fake smile "Ok, Heartfillia. In your normal seat." He said with a smile. I went to my seat which was at the back of the class beside the windows. I looked out the windows. It was mesmerizing… well to me, there was a papa bird with worm in his mouth to feed his triplets that are in the nest that was in the sakura tree then another bird that look the same so I am gonna assume that's the mama bird with more worms, it was so heartwarming.

"…..Fillia….Eartfillia….. !" I look up at the front of the class "Yes sensei?" "Can you solve number 25 for us please?" I looked at the board then I looked back out the window "The answer number 25 is 62." It doesn't take me long to solve answer like this because I am really smart, I ranked 3rd place in the nation mock exam but no one knows of it because I used a fake last name. "….Uh…Um...Th…that's correct." Everyone looked at me in shock and knew exactly what they were thinking 'I knew she's a nerd but still never thought she was that smart' and 'She barely looked at the board' and like 'Damn! It took me a good 10 minutes but it took her about 5 seconds' I giggled and looked back at Gildarts-sensei "Anything else Gildarts-sensei?" "No " Gildarts-sensei replied I went back to looking out the window and saw the weirdest thing ; I saw a short old man and sexy lady with long silver-ish white hair with beautiful blue eyes walking towards the school. I giggled then the bell rang time for chemistry.

I really hate chemistry. What to know why? Because that popular ice obsessed freak is in my class and he is my lab partner and that equals more beating from his fan-girls

"Hey Lucy." He says oh so coolly "Fullbuster" I said in a monotone voice "What's up your gluteus maximus?" "Nothing just that I hate you." He looked at me with shock "So hurtful." He wiped a fake tear I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

_Time Skip_

The bell rang and I was walking my way to the cafeteria until one of Gray's fan-girls pulled me into a corner

"I don't like the way you were talking to Gray in chemistry." She said whist she pinned me to the wall

"And I don't like it the way you touching me and will talk to whoever however I please. Now if you will excuse me I have a life to attend to." I ducked under her arms and continued my journey to the cafeteria.

"Lu-chan! Over here!" a familiar voice called my name. I looked to see a short girl with blue hair pulled back by an orange headband and big hazel brown eyes jumping up and down and while waving her hands frantically to get my attention.

"Lev-chan! I am comin-"I bumped into someone and fell on my gluteus maximus.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled whilst he looked deep into my eyes with his onyx eyes.

"So are gonna help me up or just stare in my eyes like that you perv?" "Hey! I am no perv!" he yelled and while he helped me up.

"My name is-""I know your name already. My Name is Lucy Heartfillia" the boy looked at her and grinned

 **Who did Lucy bump into?**

 **Comment to let me know if I should continue the story**

 **And if you want give me some advice how I can make my stories better!**

 **Arrigoto minna!**

 **Dark Rayuki is out**


	2. Chapter 2

My Life Is Messed Up

Chapter 2 Boy Oh Boy

Previously

"So are you gonna help me up or just stare into my eyes like that you perv?" "Hey I am no perv!" he yelled while he helped me up.

"My name is-""I know your name already. My name is Lucy Heartfillia." The boy looked at her and grinned

He grinned at me "So Dragneel…. Thank you for helping me up…." I bowed my head to him and walked over to Levy.

"Sorry Lev-chan." I apologized to Levy "It's ok Lu-chan. But who did you bump into?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows. "….No….No one Lev-chan." I said looking everywhere but her, she smirked "Oh Lu-chan we both know you bumped into Natsu Dragneel." I looked at her with a questioning look "So why did you ask if you knew the answer already?"

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Pink…..er… salmon hair that spikes up in every direction with onyx eyes**

 **Jock of the school likes basket ball**

 **He is pyromaniac he looves fire**

 **Comes up with weirdest nicknames**

 **Hottest and popular guy in the school hence the sentence 'jock of the school'**

 **Natsu POV**

I was walking to the gang's hangout but then all of sudden someone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch it!" I looked at the person on the ground and man was she ever cute with her doe-brown eyes, her blond hair down to her shoulders and her heart shaped face. "So are you gonna help me up or just stare into my eyes you perv?" she yelled at me "Hey! I am no perv!" I helped her up "My name is-"she cuts me off "I know your name already. My name is Lucy Heartfillia." I looked at her and grinned. "So Dragneel….thanks for helping me up….." oh how she said my last name turns me on. She then bowed her head showing me her bare neck ooh~ how I wanted to lick it so bad. I watch her walk to a short blue-haired girl and apologized. Oh that reminds me I gotta go before the scarlet-haired demon gets mad at me.

Time Skip

I walk up my group. "Hey flame-head" "Yo! Ice prick." I smiled at him "So…..is Lisanna here yet?" "No." I wiped my forehead "Good I don't like the bitch!"

"You don't like who Natsu-kun?" I turned around to see the bitch I didn't want to see in the first place "Ummmm…" "Oh you must be talking about that blond slut Heartfillia." I looked at her with shock. Heartfillia? As in Lucy Heartfillia? As in the blond I bumped in the hallways with? As in the one I met a few minutes ago? "Do you mean Lucy Heartfillia?" I asked "Yeah! You know her? Better stay away from the bitch. I heard that she is the reason why her younger sister, mother and father died."I looked at Lisanna in disbelief. There is no fucking way that the cute fragile harmless thing….er..person in the hallways could cause death of her whole family.

"Gihi~ Yo! Ash brains and Ice freak." Gajeel says as he walks over here with someone behind his back.

 **Who's behind Gajeel?**

 **Comment if I should continue the story**

 **Give me some advice on how to make my story better**

 **Cause I am only 12 and I'm still learning new things!**

 **-Dark Rayuki is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Life Is Messed Up

Chapter 3 The girl behind

 _Previously_

"Gihi~ Yo! Ash Brains! Ice Freak!" Gajeel says as he walks up to us with some one behind him

 **Natsu POV**

"Hey Metal head. Who's that behind you?" I asked

"Gihi~ This is Bunny Girl." He said as the cute blond I met earlier came out from behind him "Oh hey Luce!" she looked at me "ARGH! Why did you bring me here you fucking dolt? I could have been gaming." Gray and I looked at her in shock how such cute nerd could have such a vulgar words in her vocabulary.

"Bunny Girl, this is-""I know them. No shirt is Fullbuster and Pinky….. Er…. Salmon-ei (?) is Dragneel." I smirked so at least someone agrees with- "But they're the same damn color." I stand corrected.

"Hey Lucy! How's your grades?" Ice Boy asked "Obviously better than yours." "Ooooooh~ Bunny Girl told you off! Gihi~" Luce started giggling Oh My Mavis! She is soo cute! She looked at me then back the boys. Then all of a sudden Loke came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! How are you ido- Oh my Hello beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it "My name is Loke but you can call me tonight." Luce wiped her hand on her pants then on Metal head's back "Ummmm… no how about I punch you in the face and never talk to you again?" she said then Loke went and sulked in a corner. Metal Head and Ice Boy high fived Luce "Nice Luce! You're the first to reject him." She looked at me with a questioning look

"Who the fuck is Luce?" she asked

"It's your nickname. Lucy is too long to say."

"No it's not! Gray!"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Is my name a mouth full?" she asked Ice boy

"Meh… Sometimes."

"Ugh your useless! Gajeel!"

"Yeh! Bunny Girl?" he looked at her

"Is my name too long to say?"

"No. But I like to call you Bunny Girl."

"Hopeless! LOKE!"

"Yes Beautiful?"

"Is my name a mouth full?"

"NO. It's the most non-mouth full name since 1998." She smiled and a deadly aura was around her. She punch Metal Head straight in the face knocking him out, kicked Ice Freak in the groin, back hand slapped Loke in the face and bitch slapped me in the face, kicked me in the gut and punched me in the face causing me to black out after.

 **Lucy POV**

I came out from behind Gajeel and saw the two people I hate the most.

"Oh hey Luce." I looked at Natsu who the fuck is Luce? I'm Lucy but I will let it slide this one time.

"ARGH! Why did you bring me here you fucking dolt? I could have been gaming!" I yelled at Gajeel

Natsu and Gray gave me a strange looks a shock one at that. I can bet you I know what's going through their minds 'How can such a cute girl have such vulgar words in her vocabulary'

"Bunny Girl, this is-"I cut him off "I know them. No shirt is Fullbuster and Pinky….. Er… Salmon-ey? Is Dragneel." I said with my eyes closed. Then I open my right eye to see that Pinky is smirking, he's not getting his way.

"But there are the same damn color." I smirked at his frown

"Hey Lucy! How's your grades?" Stripper asked me

"Obviously better than yours!" "Ooooooh~ Bunny Girl told you off. Gihi~" he finished his sentence with his signature laugh. I started to giggle with him but all of a sudden a boy with hair that was orange reminded me of a lion came up to us and said?

"Yo guys! How are you ido- Oh my Hello beautiful." He took my hand in his hand and kissed it. "My name is Loke but you can call me tonight." He said with a wink.

I swear he has herpes or some kind of disease like that so I wiped my hand on my pants then Gajeel's back.

"Ummmm….. No. How about I punch you in the face and never talk to you again?" I said as I watch Loke walk up to a corner, squat and started to sulk whist he was mumbling about some nonsense. Gajeel puts his hand up and so did Gray and I think it's safe to assume they want a high five so I gave it to them.

"Nice Luce! You're the first one to reject him." I gave him a questioning look. It's starting to piss me off how he is calling me Luce.

"Who the fuck is Luce?" I asked

"It's your nickname, Lucy is too long to say." I looked at him real good but Luce and Lucy are both 4 letters.

"No it's not! Gray!"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Is my name a mouth full?" he turned around

"Meh… Sometimes." I looked at him with an unbelievable look

"Ugh you're useless! Gajeel!" He looked at me

"Yeh! Bunny Girl?" he looked at her

"Is my name too long to say?"

"No. But I like to call you Bunny Girl." I gave him the same look I gave Gray

"Hopeless! LOKE!" Loke is my only hope now if not I will beat them all up.

"Yes Beautiful?"

"Is my name a mouth full?" I look at him with a plead

"NO. It's the most non-mouth full name since 1998." He is hopeless like the rest of them. I smiled and I let a deadly aura surround me.

I punched Gajeel straight in his face knocking him out cold. I kicked Gray in the nuts. And I back hand slapped Loke in the face. I so happenly bitch slapped Natsu in the face then kicked him in the gut and finally punching him in his face cause him to K.O.

3Time Skip3

As I walked home I bumped into Minerva

"I saw you speaking to Natsu-sama, Gray-sama, Loke-sama and Gajeel-sama. Your gonna regret that real soon with the beating of your life coming your way." She kicked me in the gut which caused me to gasp for air, then repeatedly kicked me in my back and stopped to laugh

"Ho Ho Ho~! Look at you! You look pathetic!"

I looked up at her like no shit I look pathetic you kicked me senseless you stupid whore "You dare look at me?" she pulled out a knife and started to cut my arms and legs. I have to bear with the pain, I don't want her thinking that she is better than me. She took out a lighter and she was about to flick it on but then the only thing I heard be for I blacked out was

"STOP…..I…..FUUUUUUCK!"

 **Who is it that stop Minerva from finishing what she started**

 **Comment if I should continue my story**

 **Give me advice on how to make it better**

 **I'm only 12 learning new things**

 **-Dark Rayuki is out! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

My Life Is Messed Up

Chapter 4 Help Me?

 **Lucy POV**

"Mama? Papa? Are you there? Is anyone there? Help!"

It's so dark I hate the dark.

I have nycophobia (a.k.a achluophobia, scotophobia or lygophobia) and I also have astraphobia (a.k.a brontophobia, keraunophobia or tontrophobia) the fear of lighting and/or thunder.

I shudder as I try to open my eyes but it feels as if they are stitched shut.

"…..cy…ucy….Lucy?... Lucy?..."

I hear my name being called I wonder who it is.

I hope it's Natsu.

Wait! Natsu? Huh… I guess I developed feelings for him, Natsu Dragneel.

I try to open my eyes again.

I saw a blinding light I looked around and I saw a familiar pink-ish - salmon-ish headed idiot sleep in the chair.

Oh man was the way he was sleeping was sexy. One of his legs was resting on the chair arm as the other hanged off, touching the ground. One of his arms was on his exposed washboard abs and the other was over his face.

I sat up looking at him

"Natsu?" I said barely audible

"LUCY?" he beamed up to look at me and grinned at me with his famous boyish grin

"I'm so glad that your ok." He said with a slight frown

Then all of a sudden Levy jumps off of Gajeel's back and hugs me.

"Lu-chan *sob sob* I thought I might never see you agaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinn!" Levy cried in my arms loudly.

"It's ok Lev-chan; Natsu took me to the hospital right on time I assume." I rub her blue head as I look over to Natsu with hopeful eyes.

"No. I didn't a man with pale blond hair and a lighting shaped scar on his face… I think his name waaaaaas Laxus?" he said sounding unsure and a bit disappointed.

"Oooh Lu-chan isn't that your older brother?" Levy asked. I just nodded and went back to sleep.

_time skip_

I wake up from my nap and to see a very large pale colored blond figure standing over me.

"Laxus?" I try to see who the figure was.

"Ooh I am so sorry Lucy! I never thought that pursuing my dreams would harm your well being." The figures leans over me starts to cry.

"Laxus…. It's ok," I smiled "so how did your marriage with Mira?" he looked at me then blushed.

"Actually she already has given birth to 2 babies, one girl one boy."

"What are their names?" I asked excitedly wanting to know the names of my niece and nephew.

He takes out a picture of 2 babies; a baby girl silver hair and blond streaks ad a baby boy with blond hair and white streaks.

"The baby boy is Jaxus and the baby girl is Laira." He says pointing at each baby.

"AWWWWE! How cute." I smiled

_time skip_

The doctor said I could go home now but I wonder where Natsu is because when I woke up he was gone.

"So is Sting and Rouge coming over to see me?" I asked

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter this time but can't really think of any Ideas.**

 **Sorry for not posting in a long time and it may take me longer to post the next chapter.**

 **-Dark Rayuki is out! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

My Life Is Messed Up

Chapter 5 the twins

 **Lucy's POV**

On our way to my house we stopped and went to grab something to eat.

"MickyD's!" I said smiling

"Haven't been here for awhile." I look at Laxus with a raised eyebrow "Mira has been cooking homemade meals and won't let me eat any take-out because she is worried about my well being."

"Oooh that makes sense." I said

We ordered 2 big Macs and Nestea for me and root beer for Laxus. While we were eating I looked out the window and I saw my favorite cousins.

 **Sting's POV**

I received a text message from Laxus.

Laxus: me and Lucy at the McDonalds by the fire café

Me:ok we are on our way

"Who are you texting?" Rogue asked me "Laxus wants us to surprise Lucy remember?" Rogue looks at me and nods.

~Time Skip~

We reached the McDonalds and we saw Lucy looking out the window and we knocked at it.

Rogue chuckled a bit as she dropped her big Mac on the floor.

She ran out and jumped on us and smiled "OHMYMAVISINEVERTHOUGHTIWOULDSEEYOUGUYSEVERBUTHEREYOUAREINFRONTOFMEHOWHAVEYOUGUYSBEENDOYOUGUYSHAVEANYSECRETSIDONTKNOWABOUTDIDYOUGUYSGETYOURSELVESGIRLFRIENDS?"

We both looked at her "calm down now what did you say?"

She repeated what she said "ok i said oh my mavis I never thought I would see you guys, but here you are in front of me! How have you guys been? Do you guys have any secrets I don't know about? Did you guys get yourselves girlfriends?"

I laughed "we've been good. No not really. And yes I do a have girlfriend and Rogue is gay." She looked shocked and then she smiled "Rogue…who do you like? Come on tell me please!?'

 **Rogue's POV**

I looked at her with shocked "Your not disgust?" she smiled at me

"Why would I be? It's the real you and I will always accept that." I smiled gently at her and ruffled her hair "thanks Lucy."

"Who do you like?"

"He is taken already"

"That kinda sucks but there are many constellations in the night sky!" she said with a grin

~Time Skip~

I was walking into the house as lucy stopped me and dragged me to her room.

"You like Sting don't you." I blushe

"n-n-no! why would i? we are- he has….how did you figure that?" she smiled

"simple you always look at him when he is talking and you always have a neutraexpression unless your with him or me."

I sighed "I guess your right….but Yukino is dating him and I really thinks he loves her a lot and I don't want to ruin it for him." I said sadly

She then rubbed my head and smile "you sweet as ever." I smiled back at her

~Time Skip~

 **Natsu's POV**

I am at ice prince's house sit in his cold ass chair waiting for him to come back from the gym then I see his laptop. "lets see what's on his laptop." I look through his laptop and I saw pictures of her " I knew it!"

 **Thanks for reading and Oh kami I am going to make another fanfic**

 **~Dark Rayuki is out 3**


End file.
